Acquaintance In Another World
by CassiaFistula
Summary: What if Elrond has access to our world? What if Elrond met a teenager and befriend her? Time: 2nd Age before Last Alliance and 2004 in our world
1. Magic Mirror

To readers,  
  
Thank you for reading my fic. This is my First LOTR fanfic, though I have written fic of other titles before. Forgive me for my grammatical mistakes because English is really not my mother tongue. If you think my mistakes are unbearable, feel free to write about it in your review. Think of it as giving me a free English tuition.  
  
Enjoy your story. Good Day.  
  
Soul  
  
===============================================================  
  
What if Elrond has access to our world? What if he met a teenager and become good friends with her? The story goes....  
  
===============================================================  
  
On Earth  
  
Exact Location: In a college in Singapore, a small island to be precise.  
  
Time: Bell rung for end of school.  
  
" Everyone! Pass up your Math tutorial A11!" asked the ST rep, Liz.  
  
The class grimaced except for a few who so faithfully finished the homework.  
  
Just before he left the class, Mr. Smith was giving us a big smile and telling us how important "responsibility" is, which is in fact a scolding in beautiful words.  
  
" 'I trust that all of you are now grown up and therefore should know the meaning of responsibility.' Of course we know, but I don't know if he KNOW or not." Lina said sarcastically.  
  
" Seeing that he had managed to lose the entire class's worksheets and put the blame on us, I don't think he know responsibility. In fact I don't think he had ever heard of this word." Said Tina with full-blown irony.  
  
" Hey Nat, Have you finish your Math tutorial A11?" Catherine asked.  
  
" Do I look like someone who do their homework faithfully, like a dog wagging its tail to its master?"  
  
' Don't vent your anger on me just because you got caught in class, sending sms to your girl." Cat gave him a glare before turning to Liz.  
  
" Have you finished your Tut? Can I borrow it?" Cat asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
" Sure."  
  
===============================================================  
  
In Middle Earth  
  
Exact location: not too sure, may be in Gil-galad's hideout.  
  
Time: 2nd age before the Last Alliance.  
  
A fine morning, but a suffocating day for our Lord Elrond.....  
  
" Lord Elrond!"  
  
The placid Lord sighed as he turned around. [When is this ever going to end....]  
  
" How may I help you, Beromir?"  
  
" Lord Elrond," the man bowed in respect, " The King of Gondor wishes to speak with you."  
  
Elrond sighed mentally again. " Please inform him that I will be there shortly. I need to change out of my armour."  
  
" Yes, milord." The man gave a bow and walked away quickly as if he's bearing a very important message.  
  
Meanwhile, Elrond took this opportunity to go swiftly to his room to take a bath, and if possible, a little bit of rest would heal his aching body. Elves may be resistant to weariness, but no man, not even elves, could stand waving a sword night and day for a full week.  
  
After closing the door, Elrond relished in the comfort of his room for a moment, before he proceeds to take off his armour and take a nice, long (as long as he think he can have) bath. Then, he plodded down to his bed; face down, before he moves to a better position.  
  
He wanted a good sleep, but something is irritating him.  
  
[Where did that sparkling come from?] Elrond thought exasperatedly as he looked around.  
  
The mirror caught his eyes. Thinking that it's just a reflection of the sunlight streaming in, he got up and shifts the mirror into the shade.  
  
But the sparkle is still there despite being in the shade. Not only that, Elrond thought he saw some images in the mirror, though it's a bit blur.  
  
Out of curiosity, he went forward cautiously to inspect it, lest it's some kind of devilry by Sauron.  
  
When the image is clearer, Elrond had the shock of his life and blushed deeply, before he covered his ear tightly when an unearthly scream broke out.  
  
=============================================================== Earth:  
  
" Home at last." Said Cat to no one as she dumped her bag on the sofa and proceeds to her room to change out of her uniform and in more comforting clothing. She was standing in front of her mirror, half naked, and was going to take off her skirt, when she notice a man was staring at her. Giving it no thoughts, she screamed. Realising that the man was in the mirror, she gave even more enthusiasm in screaming. 


	2. This Is Not The 3rd Age?

To readers,  
  
Thank you so much for supporting me!  
  
Lovely Maiden: Thank you for encouraging me. But I must  
tell you that this is still a girl fell into ME, though in  
later part of the story Elrond will be tumbling into our  
world. Enjoy reading my fic.  
  
Gilluin: thank you for enjoying my fic. Btw, I have  
always wanted to write this type of fic, with Elrond or  
Galadriel as the main character. Perhaps I should include  
her in my story falling into our world. What do you think?  
  
By the way, does any one know when the last alliance took place?  
  
Good day!  
  
Soul  
  
===============================================================  
  
" Bless my soul! By the name of Valar, how can a young girl like her have such unearthly screech like a Nazgul?" Elrond thought as he covered his ears. Mean while, the girl in the mirror continued screaming as she hastily covered herself with clothes she grabbed from the bed.  
  
"Calm down, Lady!" Elrond try to speak softly to her to soothe her nerves, but on hearing his voice, the girl gave an even higher pitched scream.  
  
Finally, Elrond can take it no more. " Silence, you imprudent girl! Who do you think you are shrieking at?' He bellowed.  
  
This sure had caused the screeching to stop, but now the girl had cowered on the floor in fear of him.  
  
" Lady....I apologise for shouting at you....." Elrond try to persuade her into looking at him, but the girl just continues crying.  
  
Elrond sighed. [What a day.....]  
  
He had seen Galadriel's mirror and was awed by it. He never thought that he would have a mirror that can look into the future, and what amazed him most is that this mirror can talk and listen to him. At least that's what he thought.  
  
" Lady, please....look at me...." Elrond said softly while he reaches for her....... but was blocked by the mirror.  
  
[Looks like it's impossible to have physical contact.] Elrond calculated.  
  
Upon seeing that Elrond can't seen to reach out to her, the girl relaxed a bit, but her eyes remain fixed at him, wide opened in fear and.....curiosity.  
  
" Can you hear me?" said Elrond, who had decided to take a seat on the floor since he would be dealing with this strange event for some time.  
  
The girl seems hesitant in answering, but she nodded her head nonetheless.  
  
" Please take a seat." Elrond smiled.  
  
The girl nodded again before sitting on the floor.  
  
" Who are you?" Elrond hates beating around the bush and moreover, he did not think that this would be a time to be subtle.  
  
" You are asking me?" She squeaked.  
  
This time it was Elrond who nodded his head.  
  
" Catherine."  
  
Elrond smiled. " My name is Elrond. Please to meet you, Lady Catherine."  
  
Upon hearing his name, the girl's eyes went wide open, and all fear within her eyes are all gone, replaced by great curiosity and fascination.  
  
Elrond was confused by this new situation and he asked, " Do you know me?"  
  
The girl nodded her head vigorously.  
  
" How?'  
  
Catherine pondered over his question for a while before she replied, " In books, El.....I mean LORD Elrond."  
  
Books? Elrond knew until now, no tales of him have been written down in words, but considering the fact that this girl might be from the future, no doubt he would be in the history records. For that, Elrond is pleased.  
  
[At least I would be remembered in this war against Sauron after my death.] Elrond thought sadly.  
  
As if reading his mind, Catherine said to him, " Don't worry. You are going to be fine."  
  
" How do you know? Are you from the future?" Elrond asked with great interest.  
  
" Eh......actually, I don't think I am from the future.....as for how I know your life events, I read them off from the books."  
  
Elrond gave her a confusing look. "If you are not from the future, how is that you have books concerning us?"  
  
Cat said hastily, " That may take ages to explain. I will explain to you when we got familiar. By the way, don't worry about the ring. Frodo and the fellowship will come out fine."  
  
" Frodo? Who is Frodo?"  
  
" Huh? You mean he hasn't arrived yet? Did Gandalf not tell you about the hobbits?"  
  
" Gandalf? Hobbits?" Elrond was getting more and more confused.  
  
" You don't know who is Gandalf?" Catherine asked incredulously.  
  
"Am I supposed to know him now?"  
  
" Is this the 3rd Age? Gandalf should be here by year 1000 3rd Age; along with four other wizards....." said Catherine.  
  
" He will be here in the 3rd Age?" Elrond murmured, then it grew loud. "If there is a 3rd Age, then Sauron must have been destroyed in the future!! We will have victory in our battle against the dark lord!!"  
  
" Huh? You mean this isn't the 3rd Age?"  
  
" I afraid it is not, Lady Catherine," the girl blushed. " For your information, this is the 2nd Age, year 2901."  
  
Catherine's jaw dropped. " 2nd Age? You are in the 2nd Age? No wonder you look young....much younger than you are in the 3rd Age....."  
  
" Young?" Elrond's eyebrow knitted. " I am not young. I am over 3000 years old, younger than the elves in the court, but definitely older than you."  
  
"Did you hear what I have just said? YOU LOOK YOUNGER THAN YOU ARE IN 3RD AGE. Get it?" Catherine leaned forward to try to poke Elrond's forehead on the mirror, but found herself losing balance and tumbling through the mirror.  
  
Onto Elrond's lap.  
  
Elrond was stunned. What he could not do, the girl had did it, and was sitting on his lap right this moment.  
  
Catherine was shocked. Not only did she pass through her mirror, but also she had managed to fall onto Elrond, the second sternest elf she considered. In addition, she is in close range with a fictional character, and that's what starts her heart beating rapidly.  
  
Silence was golden as they stared at each other, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Until Elrond had decided that as a gentleman, or gentle'elf', he must take the first move.  
  
" Lady, welcome to Middle Earth." 


	3. Discovery

Silence was golden as they stared at each other, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Until Elrond had decided that as a gentleman, or gentle'elf', he must take the first move.  
  
" Lady, welcome to Middle Earth."  
  
===============================================================  
  
It took a moment for Catherine to register what he had just said, before she woke to her sense with a jump, and answered awkwardly, " Care to show me around?"  
  
Precisely at that moment, there came a knock on Elrond's door, which startled both of them.  
  
" Lord Elrond? Are you in there? You are late in meeting King Earendil...." asked Beromir.  
  
" I know. Tell him that I am coming......" Elrond answered hastily.  
  
Catherine, who had never seen an elf all flustered, finds it funny and starts to giggle.  
  
Elrond gave her a glare. " If you would please stand up and allow me to get dressed, I would be very grateful to you."  
  
Catherine returned his glare with amusement glinting in her eyes, "No problem."  
  
There IS a problem. Catherine had said that out loud and that had alerted Beromir that some one else is in there.  
  
"Lord Elrond? Are you having a meeting in there?"  
  
Elrond panicked. He stood up abruptly, causing Catherine to crash unceremoniously to the ground, giving a yelp of pain, before Elrond could cover her mouth.  
  
" Lord Elrond? Has something happen? Do I have the permission to come in?" Beromir asked sincerely.  
  
" No!" Elrond said as he pulled Catherine up and desperately trying to find a hiding place for her. " Don't come in! There is no one here! I am still getting dressed!"  
  
After much hassle, Elrond finally decided to hide Catherine in his wardrobe.  
  
" Don't come out until I am back. Did you hear me?" Elrond said.  
  
" Why? Why must I hide from him?" Catherine was puzzled.  
  
" I am in a hurry now. I will tell you when I am back, which should be fast." With that, he closes the wardrobe's door, and made his way to the exit of his room.  
  
He opened the door to reveal a man, who had been pressing his ear on the door. Beromir looked up awkwardly and apologized.  
  
" Apology accepted." Elrond said politely, and proceeded to meet the king.  
  
" Milord, may I ask you something?" Beromir said as he walked behind the elf lord.  
  
" Speak."  
  
" Who is in your room just now?"  
  
Elrond's heart almost skipped a beat. What should he say? Definitely, he can not tell the man that he has a girl who knows the future in his room, especially when this man seems likely to be someone who cannot keep secrets.  
  
"Milord?"  
  
" There's no one else but myself." Elrond replied coldly as he tried to keep his expression indifferent.  
  
Not catching the hint, Beromir asked one more time and grinned slyly.  
  
" Was an lady in your room just now?" Beromir said suggestively.  
  
Elrond's eyebrow shot up.  
  
" That was too bold." Elrond gave him a glare, which is usually meant for orcs.  
  
Effectively, The man bowed his head and kept asking Elrond for his forgiveneness, until Elrond was irritated by him and asked him to leave. But not before he told Beromir that it's just a cat he's looking for in his room and it was nothing of what the man had thought.  
  
Seeing that he had satisfied the man's curiosity, the elf lord continues walking to his destination.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Meanwhile, in Elrond's room........  
  
Catherine had decided. Since she is not part of the daily clothes, she should not be kept in a wardrobe, and therefore, she crept out of the wardrobe quietly.  
  
She tiptoed around, exploring the room, trying to find out what's so different between a male elf's room and that of a man.  
  
In fact, there's no difference, seeing that they both have a common trait for being untidy, except that an elf's room is grander.  
  
Catherine grimaced. She can't stand seeing a room be in such mess(her very own room had been spark and clean) and starts to clean up Elrond's room. Dirty laundries in the basket, bed was made and clothes were folded neatly and placed in the wardrobe. Finally, it comes to the armour.  
  
[What should I do with it?] Catherine thought.  
  
The armour was stained with blood and being unwashed for a week, it reeked, and that's the reason that Catherine had decided to left it to the end of her chores to decide what to do with it.  
  
[How I wish I have brought along a scrub and some soap. That will make the armour smell nice and look shiny.] Catherine thought as she absently- mindedly walked towards the mirror and put her hand on it.  
  
The next thing she knows, she was in her room, and of course, a painful bump on her head told her that she had knocked her head against something hard.  
  
She looked around incredulously. Had she just made a dream? One second she was in Elrond's room, and the next second, she's in her room again.  
  
She tries to get up but she feels as if someone is pulling her legs. She looked down at her legs and found that one of them was in the mirror. In Elrond's room.  
  
She uses more force in getting up and when she succeeded, she stared at the mirror and pondered. It did not took her long to come to a conclusion.  
  
To confirm her suspicion, she jumped in and out of the mirror, finding her sceneries changes swiftly from her room to Elrond's room and vice versa.  
  
That's it. The mirror can lead her to Elrond's room. Any day, anytime.  
  
Catherine was elated by this discovery, for she has been given a chance to know more about Middle Earth that she had been so fascinated with ever since she had watched the LOTR's movies.  
  
Exhilarated, she had not forgotten what she was in her room for, and thus she went to collect her scrub and soap. 


	4. Meow?

wow, it's been 2 years since i last updated! I must be a very lazy writer. -.-" sorry to all my readers...

* * *

An elf was walking very fast (on the verge of running) in the corridor of King Gilgalad's palace. He was taking big strides and if people have not looked carefully, they would have thought that Elrond had just glided past. 

"How could I be so forgetful?" Elrond thought as he hurried to his room. "If she had faithfully stayed in the closet for so long a time," Elrond imagined her curled up in the corner of his wardrobe, crying and trembling.

"She would be suffocated to death." Elrond pursed his lips as he unlocked the door to his room.

"Lady Catherine?" He whispered to the wardrobe as he closed his door and locked it. Just in case someone decides to drop by.

"Lady Catherine?" He hissed again. No answer.

"Oh dear…………" Elrond pulled open the door of the wardrobe and found no sight of her.

"Have I buried her under those tonnes of clothes?" Elrond thought as he started to forage through his wardrobe, pulling out every single clothe in there.

"What are you doing?" Startled, Elrond turned around as if he had just been caught stealing. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that it's the strange girl he had just met.

"It took me more than an hour to tidy up your ward robe!" Catherine said annoyingly, with her hands on her hips.

"Thank the Valar!" Elrond whispered gladly as he grabbed Catherine's hand firmly. "I thought you would be suffocated to death in there!"

"I'm not so stupid to stay in a corner with no air to breathe! What do you think I am? A baby who can't think on its own?" Catherine replied exasperatingly.

"Not really. But normally people are submissive when it comes to a lord's order." Elrond smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you can be rest assured that I'm not the type of people you see around. That also means that however high is your position here, you are just an average elf to me." Catherine said with a exaggerated haughty tone and a smirk on her face.

Elrond was about to reproach her for her insolence when someone knocked the door.

"Lord Elrond?" A female voice can be heard from the other side of the door.

"Quick, hide!" Elrond pushed Catherine into the ward robe and close the door with a slam.

"Lord Elrond?" the maiden knocked again.

"What is it?" Elrond asked hastily, while picking up all the discarded clothing on the floor and stuff it under the bed.

"I heard strange noises in your room while passing by. Do you need help?" She asked softly, with genuine intention of giving a hand.

"Eh, no." Elrond answered too quickly, which aroused the suspicion of the women outside.

"Are you sure? Perhaps I should come in and take a look." After saying so, she tried opening the door but to no avail. "Lord Elrond please unlocks the door."

"Eh, wait! There's nothing in here that would require your attention! It's just a, it's just a……………" Elrond couldn't find a word to get him out of this quandary.

Meanwhile………….

Oh dear, he's in trouble. How should I help him? Catherine thought to herself as she nervously bites her nails, while Elrond is trying to get rid of the nosy maid who kept trying to get in.

Think………think………

Suddenly out of nowhere, an idea came to her. She grinned and opened her mouth,

Meow...

Elrond had almost got a heart attack. He was already going to lose the battle against the maid and there the outlandish girl is trying to get him into trouble by giving an out of pitch meow. That maid is bound to find out that there is a girl in his room.

Not that Elrond is afraid of letting people know that there is a female in his room, it's just that it will be difficult to explain to people where she came from. Elrond shuddered upon this thought. What if others know that she knew the future and try to make use of her? What if Sauron take her and bent her to his will?

She spells trouble……… Elrond thought as he thinks of the possibility of this girl being in the wrong hands.

"Lord Elrond?" the maid outside the room called out to him.

That broke his train of thought. He had totally forgotten about the maid. What should he do now?

He had been reluctant to answer back when the maid called out again, "I heard a cat's meow just now. Is the feline in there?"

Catherine had obviously heard that and before Elrond can answer back, another meow came out from her mouth as she try to sound sad.

Elrond gave a hard kick on the ward robe's door, hinting to Catherine to stop her nonsense but Catherine ignored and continued to give heart broking meows.

"Is the cat hurt? Or is she hungry? Should I fetch some milk?" The maid asked in concern for the poor 'cat'.

Seizing the chance to get her away at last, Elrond immediately send her away to get the milk as well as some food for him self.

It was when he can hear no more the soft padding sounds of the woman walking away, then he let out the girl who was green in her face due to lack of air.

"You have almost given yourself away, do you know that?" Elrond said harshly.

"But she buys it, didn't she?" Catherine retorted. "Besides, why can't I be revealed to others?"

Elrond froze. How should he explain this to her?


End file.
